hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loren's Dilemma
"Loren's Dilemma" is the twenty-sixth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on Nick at Nite in the United States on July 23, 2012. Plot After an unexpected meet-up with Eddie, Loren makes a huge decision about her future, a decision Nora ultimately supports. Max and Eddie clash regarding Chloe's lies. Extended Plot Chloe goes to visit Jackie as she is packing up to go home. Jackie thanks her for the five grand Chloe gave her. Eddie and Loren talk at their little hideout. Ellie visits Nora to tell her something about Don. Adriana tells Don that she would stop being such a brat, but Don thinks it is just an empty promise and wants to see results. Jackie doesn’t know when Chloe is lying or telling the truth and they talk about Tyler, who loved Chloe. Jackie leaves and tells her to try to be happy. Loren talks to Eddie about the college she was accepted to and Eddie congratulates her, but Loren is confused. She realized she had amazing options at the moment and since they didn’t come around all the time, she thought she should take them. Eddie gives her some advice from his mother which prompts Loren to ask if everything was okay with him. He tells her it wasn’t. Melissa talks to Adam and he is mad because each time she called him, she was using him for something and he didn’t like it. Melissa tells him she hadn’t known she was doing that and that he should tell her next time she did it. She apologizes and he forgives her and asks what she wanted. Melissa wants him to help her find her mother’s sister. Nora tells Ellie Don had been nothing but nice to her and Ellie tells her that if Don found someone else he would ignore her as if she never existed. Ellie tells Nora Don didn’t care about her, that she was one in a very long line of women he set his eyes on. Loren comforts Eddie about his problems. Eddie has to get going and asks her to do a favor for him – keep their spot just between them. Eddie tells her he was glad they ran into each other and she agrees before he leaves. Chloe goes to Tyler’s place and asks if he had brought Jackie to ruin her and Eddie’s relationship. Chloe tells him Jackie couldn't have come at a better time and Tyler reveals that Max had come over and talked to him about Jackie. Chloe realizes that if Eddie found out Max hired the investigator following her, their relationship would end. Tyler doesn't think Max would accept her as a daughter-in-law anyway. Chloe wants him to stop obsessing over her and get on with his acting career, but he tells her the only reason he moved out there was to be with her. Eddie tells Max that Chloe told him everything. Max tells Eddie that Tyler and Chloe grew up in Fresno where they dated and he believed they were still dating. Phil tells his parents he was crossed off the list of suspects who stole the library's computers. Gus tells Lisa and Phil his business had been robbed again. Phil tells them it was probably more than one guy based on how many items they took. Phil tells his dad he should look at his employees. Gus finds it suspicious he knew a lot about it and Phil realizes his dad thought he stole from the business. Gus tells him it was just a question and Phil gets a text from Adriana and leaves, telling Gus he was sorry about the warehouse. Melissa and Adam talk about finding Melissa’s aunt Beth. Tyler and Chloe talk about their relationship before Chloe leaves. Eddie thinks Chloe despises Tyler and max says that was what she had wanted him to think. Max tells Eddie he had solid information and Eddie brings up the detective, asking why he would do that. Eddie said that Chloe was scared of the guy, but Max thinks it was because of the information he could dig up. Max says he was trying to protect him, but Eddie thinks it was a weird way of showing it. Eddie thinks Max doesn't trust him to make decisions about his own life. Nora tells Ellie that she and Don were just friends, but Ellie tells her she noticed how they looked at each other. Nora tells Ellie to go home and before she leaves, Ellie tells her not to trust Don. Phil takes Adriana out to dinner and she tells him she had been playing her father so he wouldn’t keep her on a short leash. She tells him she wanted to go with him on his next job. Nora talks to Loren about why Ellie came over. Eddie tells Max to put a stop to the detective, saying that because Max was alone and miserable didn’t mean Eddie had to be. They hear the door close and see Chloe. Eddie welcomes Chloe in and tells her Max was leaving, and he does. Eddie tells her that he knew everything his dad knew, such as about Tyler. Chloe tells him there was nothing between Tyler and her and Eddie wonders if Tyler would confirm that. Chloe tells Eddie that Tyler brought Jackie there to try and split up there relationship and she lies, saying she told Tyler to send Jackie over to her place so she would verify why Chloe told all the lies. Jackie goes over to Tyler’s and Tyler tells her that she should stick around until Eddie saw through Chloe. Loren tells Nora she was going to defer from college for a year to focus on music because college would always be there and she wanted to see if she had a career in music. Phil tells Adriana that what he did was serious and dangerous, but she still wants to go along, saying if she was there they would never get caught. Chloe tells Eddie there were no more secrets, but Eddie is hesitant to believe her. Chloe tells him she hoped he would find it to forgive her. Gus doesn’t think Phil didn’t have anything to do with the robberies. Phil comes in, apologizing for missing dinner, and Gus leaves. Loren talks to Melissa about her decision and how Eddie gave her confidence. Eddie doesn’t know what to say and asks Chloe if his dad hadn’t hired the private investigator if she would have told him anything, and Chloe says she would like to think so. Eddie says he believed her. Jackie tells Tyler she wasn’t going to Chloe for him. Tyler tells her he did love Chloe when Jackie is doubtful about it. Jackie tells Tyler she was glad she came back and was happy she was staying at his place, asking where he was going to be sleeping. Eddie tells Chloe he thought Chloe and Jackie had another chance at a relationship. He tells her he forgave her, and that she had to give her mother another chance. Chloe thinks Jackie is back in Fresno, but Eddie tells her to call and ask her to stay in LA. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Merrin Dungey as Ellie Moss *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Nick Krause as Adam *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran Gallery Jackie Chloe ep 26.png Ellie Nora ep 26.jpg Loren ep 26.png Chloe Tyler ep 26.jpg Chloed ep 26.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes